mutants in remnant
by carlos.baroni
Summary: Join the remnant versions of shredder,bebop,rocksteady and kraang as they fight the worst evils from remnant and train to become great hunstmen,chapter 2 is up
1. chapter 1

**a short time ago i wrote a story titled bebop and rocksteady in remnant,i decides to rewrite the history a little bit differently.**

it was a calm night at vale,he breeze was fresh and every store was closed with the exception of a little ship titled 'dust till dawn' as a small group of men dressed in black and white suits led by a man in a white suit entered the store and pointed guns at the vendor"just take my lien and leave"the man begged,"relax we are not here for your money,take the dust" said the man in white,as his henchmen followed his orders.

while taking the dust they heard a noise on the back of the store"go see what that is" the leader said as he looked at the vendor,suddenly one of his henchmen was sent flying through the window as a boy with a black jacket and pants casually walked through the broken window.

The man in white looked at the others"well,go get him" he said as his henchmen charged at the boy but were surprised by a girl coming from the same hole and knocking one half of the guys down while the other half was quickly dispatched by the boy's immense speed and power.

The leader looked at his fallen henchmen"you were worth every cent you truly were" he said as pointed his cane at them"black and red this is where we part ways" he said and fired at them but before it could reach them the boy stomped the ground making a piece of cement rise from the ground blocking the shot and then kicked the debree towards the man in white who dodged it and rushed to the stairs of a nearby building.

the girl in red looked at the store owner"its okay if we go after him?" she asked"who needs permission" the boy exclaimed jumping towards the building landing beside the man in white trying to punch him but the man in white rolled away and jumped at a bullhead that appeared nearby.

The boy looked at the man in the bullhead laughing at him as the girl landed beside him"enough of this,rocksteady!" the boy shouted as multiple grenades hit the bullhead,the girl looked behind to see a large rhino faunus holding a grenade launcher still shooting at the bullhead"finally some fun!" he exclaimed.

The man in white realised the bullhead would no last much longer"let's go!" he shouted but as they were trying to fly away the boy shouted"bebop!" the man than looked up to see somekind a warthog faunus holding a chainsaw jump from a higher building straight into the bullhead's tail damaging the back engine.

Even with the heavy damage the bullhead was still able to take off even if barely,the two faunus approached the boy"sorry boss,we will get them next time" said the rhyno as the three of them started to leave when a older woman stopped them.

The four of them were taken then to the police station were they sat in a interrogation room,ruby had a good chance to better look at the others with her:the rhyno faunus was called rocksteady and was wearing a green vest showing of his muscles and a black pants,boots and a green helmet, warthog faunus was called bebop and he dressed in a pink vest black pants and red shoes,he also had chains around his arms and his neck with a lock on it,the boy she was not sure.

Her line of thought was broken when the woman from before entered the room"what you did was irresponsible and dangerous,if it was up to me you would be sent home with a pat in the back and a slap in the wrist" she exclaimed"but there is someone who wants to talk to you" she said as a old man with green clothes entered the room"he sat down and showed them a monitor"where did you learn to do this" he asked showing he image of the boy kicking the debree at the man"i was trained since the say i was born" he said showing no emotion"and what is your name?" he asked "call me shredder" he said"hmmm,very well shredder,how would you and your 'friends' like to join my school?"

 **that was it for today,i will try to make the next chapters longer,in this version shredder,bebop and rocksteady are the remnant versions of them but they still are as strong as their boss counterparts,tell me what you think,toodles**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 1:shining beacon

As the bullhead approached the ilustruos beacon academy,oroku saki,also known as the shredder,was carefully analyzing the other teenagers around him for any possible threat or ally but none really called attention,he then looked at bebop and rocksteady who were playing criss cross on the bullhead's wall using bebop's chainsaw as a pencil.

After the bullhead landed the three of them left and started heading towards the building"this place sure is fancy" bebop said,he analyzed the buildings until he bumbed into someone"hey! watch out" he said as he looked up to see a big robot with red eyes looking down at him,the robot then looked at saki and approached him opening his chest and revealing a young boy with blonde hair that seemed to resemble tentacles.

both of them looked at each other until saki opened a small smile"it has been a while,kraang" he said as the boy smiled"yes it has oroku saki,or should i say shredder?" kraang asked,his voice was raspy"so,you chose to become a huntsman?im surprised"he said mockinly"i could say the same thing"saki said,"i have to go talk to ozpin" kraang said as he left.

After kraang left,everyone was called to the auditorium where ozpin gave his "motivational" speech,after that everyone were directed to the main hall where they would sleep,after a few hours everyone was on their sleep wear.

saki was dressed in simple black shorts,making some girls blush when they saw his muscular body,he was meditating until he sensed someone watching him and opened his eyes to see ruby talking to kraang.

kraang was still on his robot,he was going to his sleeping bag when ruby called his attention"hello,that is a very cool armor you got"she said shily,"but why use it if its sleep time?" kraang looked at her"because the robot also serves as my personal helper",he said as he grabbed somekind of wheelchair"helper?for what" ruby asked,kraang than opened his armor and leaned foward to leave it revealing he had no legs,"this,i can't climb him on my own you know"he said jokingly"im so sorry,i did not know"ruby said feeling bad for him"it's okay,not your fault"kraang said as the robot grabbed him and placed him on the wheelchair and walked away to some corner.

ON THE NEXT DAY

after a relative good night of sleep,shredder bebop and rocksteady were on the lockers gearing up,bebop was in his usual attire with his gun and chainsaw strapped to his back,rocksteady was also with his usual attire with his machine gun/grenade launcher on his back and sledgehammer in hand,shredder was on a blue ninja sleeveless attire with red fabric on his hip and bandages around his arms,he also had steel plates with curved blades on his shoulders and arms and protective plates on bus legs, his signature helmet and claws

As he walked through the locker room he was stopped by weiss schnee"you are hamato yoshi,the consecutive winner of the mistral tournament four years in a role right?" she asked,shredder nodded"i hoped we and pyrrha could be in the same team" she said smugly,shredder looked behind her and saw pyrrha nikos who waved at him,he analyzed weiss for a few seconds"i already have a team" he said as bebop and rocksteady approached him,making weiss look in surprise"them,they are nothing but brutes!" she screamed but shredder only turned away,weiss then turned to pyrrha"help me" she whispered and pyrrha throwed her spear at shredder and when it was about to hit him,both shredder and the spear vanished,he then appeared behind pyrrha"i hope that wasn't meant for me,i expected more from you nikos" he said in a cold voice,pyrrha looked down in shame.

They all headed to the cliff where ozpin was wainting,each student stepped on one metal plate and one by one they were lauched in the forest,"good luck to you shredder" kraang said as he was launched,"let's get the party started!" shouted rocksteady as he was launched,"time to rock and roooool" bebop said as he was launched,shredder readied himself as he was launched.

Kraang was travelling through the air with his attached thrusters,he searched the shrine with hus scanners,when he found he flew towards it.

rocksteady flew through the air"yaaaahooooo,this is great!" he shouted,he saw approaching trees and grabbed his grenade laucher exploding the trees,he rolled on the ground and regaining posture used his sledgehammer to slow down.

bebop flew through the skies,he saw a large tree and revved his chainsaw plunging it into the tree and began to spin clickwise on the tree until he reached the ground,he then landed as a boss"easy as cake" he said as the tree falled cut to pieces.

shredder flew through the sky with his eyes closed as he tried to sense where his wanted allies would be,he sensed bebop and rocksteady already found each other and were fighting grimm,kraang was nowhere to be find,he opened his eyes and grabbed on to a tree breaking his fall,he proceeded to jump from tree to tree .

Shredder reached the end of the forest,he looked around to see the shrine with the chess pieces,he jumped from the trees and walked to it,when he reached it kraang landed beside him,"i guess this makes us partners" he said through his robot's speaker,"indeed,let's just hope those two musclebrains join our team" he said as he tossed the horse piece to kraang who placed it in his chest.

Shortly after bebop and rocksteady arrived,"shredder,we finally find you,we have big problems" bebop shouted as four lizards followed them,"i knew something was wrong" shredder said as he and kraang went into battle stances and charged at two of the lizards while bebop and rocksteady shot the other two.

shredder was dodging the grimm's attack until he saw a opening a opening and attacked it's head but he was grabbed by the grimms tail and tossed on a wall,shredder used the mountain to thrust himself at the grimm and started spinning and ripped the grimm to shreds.

kraang blocked the wild atacks while he scanned a weakness,after he found it kraang used his giant arms to grab the grimm's head and ripped in from the body killing it.

bebop and rocksteady were trying to shoot the grimm but their skin was to thick,after realizing that they started taunting the grimm making they jump at bebop and rocksteady who dodged it,both of them threw their explosives on the bridge making the two grimm fall to their doom.

After regrouping they saw the others fighting a nevermore and a deathstalker,"let them,that is their fight" shredder said as he left,the others shrugged and followed him.Back at beacon ozpin was naming the new teams and their members"ruby rose,yang xiao long,blake belladonna and weiss schnee,you make up team RWBY,led by ruby rose" he said making weiss mad"and finally,oroku saki,zack bebop,ivan rocksteady,and ultrom kraang,you make team SKRB(scarab) led by oroku saki" he said as everyone cheered.

 **this will be for today,just to clarify:shredder's suit and kraangs armor have the same desing as their MUTANTS IN MANHATTAN counterparts,and i made kraang have no legs so he could have a reason to use the mech and how to enter it.gotta go,leave a comment and bye**


End file.
